


that's enough

by cherrychoke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: the exams are finally,finallyover.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	that's enough

**Author's Note:**

> just a floofy seho because i miss writing seho and not being occupied by longer fics and writing random ass fluff <3 please let me know if you liked it!! <3

“I’ve missed you,” Sehun mutters against Junmyeon’s neck. “We’re cancelling all exams from now.”

Junmyeon is content being trapped between the bed and Sehun’s body. His heart feels full, post-exam adrenaline gushing to different parts of his body. He feels too exhausted to move around, but he’s also restless. The weight of Sehun’s body on him, equally soft as his bed (because Sehun only wears hoodies and sweatpants these days), makes it better.

Sehun’s hands are soft. One hand is shyly resting underneath Junmyeon’s t-shirt, just caressing the skin, his other hand cupping Junmyeon’s neck. His lips are on Junmyeon’s neck too, just pressed against the crook of his neck.

His half body is on top of Junmyeon’s, but it’s enough. 

“Yeah?” Junmyeon chuckles, moves his head slowly to press a kiss on Sehun’s forehead. It’s so conveniently in front of his mouth, he feels a weird satisfaction. “Let’s call up our college’s head and tell him we’re cancelling the exams.”

“Or at least,” Sehun tilts his head back, leans in, presses a gentle kiss on Junmyeon’s soft cheek. “To keep it within a week. I can’t keep waiting for two whole months to cuddle with you.”

Sehun stares at Junmyeon’s soft cheek, leans in once again, and peppers several kisses on Junmyeon’s cheeks. “I like you so much. Your cheeks are the best.”

Junmyeon finally has some strength to move his arms. He cardles Sehun’s head with his hands, keeps his forehead right against his mouth, and kisses it noisily. He moves his hands lower, one ends up on Sehun’s back, right below his shoulder blade, that’s as far as his hands can go in this position. The other rests on top of Sehun’s hand, the one which is underneath his t-shirt, and they lace their fingers together.

“Kiss me,” Junmyeon smiles, presses one last kiss on Sehun’s forehead. “I don’t wanna move.”

Sehun rolls his eyes with a grin on his lips. “Lazy.”

He wiggles a little higher, presses his forehead against Junmyeon’s, staring at Junmyeon’s glossy lips. Thank god for Junmyeon’s habit of putting on gloss almost constantly. 

Junmyeon closes his eyes, giggles. “That’s me. I wrote _two_ three-hour exams today, I deserve to be lazy.”

“Yes you do,” Sehun whispers. He presses his lips against Junmyeon’s, makes a ‘mwah’ noise. “You deserve everything in the world.”

“I just want you, though,” Junmyeon sighs dreamily. “That’s enough.”


End file.
